A Twist of Fate
by Foreshadowing-Ascension
Summary: Set eighteen years after the end of the film. The people of Pandora have made a treaty with the people of Earth, to only accept those who are close to dying in the Avatar scheme. However, after a special coma case wakes up into her new life, she isn't exactly like the normal Avatar. Sophie O'Connor is taken in by the Omaticaya and taught life as a Na'vi. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Na'vi Treaty;** This treaty states that the only humans that become avatars from this moment on are humans who have small chances of survival. For example; those who are comatose, those who have been severely injured in accidents or those who have an incurable disease. People who do not fit into this category will not be allowed to be avatars, unless they were already avatars before this treaty was made. Furthermore, due to their reluctance to home the avatars who have their consciousness permanently moved into their avatars, the Omaticaya will very rarely be asked to take in the "born again" victims._

* * *

It has been eighteen years since Jake Sulley became part of the Omaticaya, eighteen years since the war between the Sky People and the Na'vi was won, eighteen years since peace covered Pandora. The humans who remained on the planet were left to be in charge of the Na'vi treaty and imports. However one morning things took a strange and unusual turn. The scientists who were in charge of moving the consciousness of humans into their avatars permanently had been assigned the task of taking care of a very special case. This case had lasted seventeen years. Sophie O'Connor was a victim of a major car crash. Ten cars fell off a bridge, all of them landing onto the O'Connor's family car which had been driving below when it happened. Everyone in the car died except young Sophie O'Connor, who had been just six months old at the time. She went into a coma, that lasted her whole life. Her chances of survival were very low, almost impossible, so she was administrated to Pandora to be part of the Na'vi treaty. Now, Seventeen years later, their hard work has paid off. Sophie O'Connor, now a fully developed Avatar, was opening her eyes. However, instantly the doctors noticed there was something different about her. The Na'vi normally had golden yellow eyes, Sophie's eyes were a sky blue. Her hair was also different. Na'vi had jet black hair, Sophie had blonde. They weren't sure if this was a result of her condition as a human or if it was something else. However, they didn't know how to find out. Their only option was to seek out the help of the Omaticaya. So when Sophie came round, they took no hesitation in getting her dressed and on a helicopter to the Omaticaya's Hometree. Less than an hour later, they had arrived.

* * *

Sophie O'Connor looked around as she was helped out of the helicopter. Everything was so much more different than she had imagined it would be. Most people would probably have thought that Sophie was technically still a six month old baby when it came to her brain. They would have thought since she was comatose her whole life she never learnt anything. However, the scientists that transferred her consciousness actually managed to teach her everything she needed to know through advanced technology. They used machines to transfer electromagnetic signals which taught her vital information as well as key things for growing up. She was now up to date with everything she needed to know. She was truly a seventeen year old girl.

"Now, you must remain silent upon entering Hometree, let us do the talking." One Avatar female said. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She wore a purple outfit that suggested she had no self esteem problems. Her name was Nicole and she was in charge of taking the new Avatars to their new homes. Which clan she belonged to was unknown to Sophie though. They were soon approached by a tall male Na'vi. Sophie instantly knew who he was. He was Jake Sulley.

"Jake, it is good to see you." Nicole smiled and bowed her head slightly.  
"And you too. What do I owe the rare pleasure?" Jake asked, smiling back to Nicole.

"The scientists have run into a bit of a dilemma." Nicole stated, and then turned her gaze to Sophie. Jake was instantly taken back by the unusual female. She was nothing like he had ever seen before. There was no avatar like her in existence. She was literally a mutation.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked, his gaze still locked on Sophie.

"We have no idea...we were hoping maybe you're wife would know." Nicole stated.

"Leave her here, I'll take her to Neytiri." Jake ordered and guided Sophie into Hometree.

* * *

Neytiri looked at the creature that had been brought before her. The long locks of blonde hair and the sky blue eyes were truly a sight to behold. She had been informed by Jake that none of the scientists knew what to do and no one knew why the young girl had turned out the way she had.

"She must have been chosen for something great by Eywa. We must learn more about her, she will stay here with the Omaticaya and become part of the people." Neytiri stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie was slightly taken back by how quickly the Omaticaya took her in. Then again, they were quick in taking in Jake Sully when he first walked into their world, mainly out of curiosity because he was different. He was the first Avatar who had been a soldier to walk upon their mist. Maybe they were letting her stay because she was different and they wanted to study her. So, hopefully they weren't as bad as people made out. Maybe they were just a bit anti-social.

"So you're staying with us, huh?" A voice chuckled. Sophie spun around to see Nicole standing behind her, her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"Y-You live here?" Sophie asked in a mixture of shock and confusion. Since the Na'vi Treaty was first announced, only one Avatar had ever been accepted into their clan.

"Yeah, turns out the Omaticaya had a soft spot for me. I don't know why, but I'm grateful that they did. I don't know where I'd be right now if I didn't. Anyway, I'm here to show you around." Nicole smiled softly, then gestured for Sophie to follow her. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Nicole had showed Sophie around the whole of Hometree. She was familiar with everywhere she needed to go. She knew where to sleep at night, where to go to eat and where she was allowed to just sit around if she wanted to be alone.

"Come, we must eat now." Nicole stated and guided Sophie through the crowd of people. The blonde Avatar followed her new and unlikely friend, looking around wherever she went. Her eyes suddenly locked with those of a male Na'vi. He stood beside Jake Sully and had very similar features. In that instant, Sophie realized that he must have been one of Jake's two children. They were both named after important people in Jake and Neytiri's lives. Their oldest child; Tommy was named after Jake's brother. The youngest child; Sylwanin was named after Neytiri's sister. Tommy was destined to take over Jake's roll as clan leader one day.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" Nicole asked, looking back at the blonde haired female.

"I'm fine." Sophie muttered, barely even hearing herself. Tommy was looking straight at her and she back at him. For some reason, she felt oddly drawn to him for some unknown reason.

* * *

Tommy looked at the blonde creature his mother had accepted into the clan. She was beautiful, that was the only way he could describe her. Everything about her was perfect. Her sky blue eyes reminded him of the times he rode in the sky with his father on his father's Ikran. Her were curves in all the right places and all in perfect proportions. The way she moved was mesmerising.

"Tommy...what are you looking at?" Jake asked, though he knew perfectly well what he'd been looking at. The sudden blush on Tommy's cheeks just proved Jake's theory.

"Nothing." The eighteen year old mumbled, obviously feeling guilty. Jake chuckled softly and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Tommy had grown up a lot quicker than Jake had hoped. It only seemed like yesterday when he was holding Tommy in a blanket, patting his back.

"Tommy, it's ok. You don't need to be embarrassed. Go talk to her." Jake reassured the boy.

"B-But...I don't even know what to say." Tommy stuttered, looking up at his father.  
"How about I do something which you're Grandmother did to your mother?" Jake smiled.

"And what would that be?" Tommy asked nervously, afraid of what his father would suggest.

"When I first came here, your Grandmother assigned your mother to teach me the way of the People, to live and breathe as they did. I'm going to do the same to you." Jake stated.  
"Y-You mean...?" Tommy gasped inwardly.

"I mean you go over there and teach her what your mother taught me. She must be pretty confused right now. Even a friendly hello from someone here might be what she needs." Jake shrugged, gently pushing his son forward. Tommy made some sort of inaudible remark and then took a deep breath, slowly heading forwards towards the blonde haired female. Jake smiled softly and watched his son walk towards the one Nicole had identified as "Sophie".

"Jake? Where is Tommy going?" Neytiri asked her mate.  
"To talk to Sophie. He's been looking at her for a while no so I figured I'd give him a push he needed to go and talk to her." Jake stated, gently wrapping an arm around Neytiri's waist.  
"Jake, what did you do?" Neytiri sighed.

"I did what your mother did. I told him to teach her the ways of the People." Jake smirked.

* * *

Sophie took a small step back when she saw Tommy walking towards her after talking with his father. She had no idea why he was walking in her direction and part of her didn't want to know. But within a matter of seconds, the rather attractive young male was standing in front of her.

"Um, hi, I'm Tommy." Tommy smiled and offered his hand out to her. It was a gesture he had learnt from his father. Humans used it to greet people they had just met.

"I'm Sophie. It's nice to meet you." She smiled back and shook his hand gently. There was a slight pause between the two, a moment of awkward silence, but it was soon interrupted.

"So um, my father thought it would be a good idea if I...I taught you the ways of the People." Tommy explained nervously. Sophie looked at him slightly stunned. She was fully aware that most of the Omaticaya clan weren't too happy with her presence, so she was a little confused as to why the clan's leader would want her to learn their ways. Then again, maybe it was a good idea. After all, if she became one of them then maybe they would be more willing to accept her.

"Oh, well alright then." Sophie smiled.  
"Great. Um, I..I'll meet you outside Hometree tomorrow morning? About eight?" Tommy suggested. Sophie nodded and watched as the young male walked off with a surprisingly happy swing to his step. She then heard a soft giggle from behind her which had come from Nicole.

"What? What's so funny?" Sophie demanded.  
"Oh come on! You can't see it? He likes you!" Nicole teased, smirking softly.

"T-That's absurd! H-He doesn't even know me!" Sophie protested. However, that wasn't enough to stop Nicole's accusations. They went on for several hours until they turned in for the night. During that time, Sophie couldn't help but think about what Nicole had been saying. It was ridiculous to think that Tommy actually liked her? Wasn't it? He didn't know her...

* * *

The next morning, Tommy stood outside Hometree waiting for Sophie to show up. He was unbelievably nervous for reasons unknown to him. He knew what it was like to be attracted to women, he knew what it was like to admire their bodies. But this time it was different. He wanted to get to know Sophie, he wanted to spend time with her. He felt a tingling sensation in his stomach every time he looked at her. This feeling was unknown to him, but he figured he'd better not ignore it otherwise it might get worse. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sophie slowly approaching him from behind. When she tapped his shoulder to acquire his attention he let out a yelp of surprise which caused the female to giggle.

"Good morning." She smiled, managing to force her giggling to a stop.  
"Morning." Tommy muttered, embarrassed by the noise of surprise he made.

"So, what do I learn first?" Sophie asked, noticing his embarrassment and tried to move away from the topic, which seemed to work as a look of relief came about Tommy's face.  
"Well, the first thing you need to know is how to ride a horse." Tommy stated.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, Tommy was watching as the young female mastered the art of riding a horse in almost impossible timing. She had got the grips of it quicker than any Na'vi he had ever known. Others were watching in pure amazement.

"Great work Sophie." Tommy smiled as she dismounted the horse and walked over to him.

"What's next?" She asked, seeming very eager and keen to learn the ways of the People.  
"Well, um, you're already familiar with our language so I guess I should teach you to hunt. Not to mention show you around our world so you don't get lost." Tommy shrugged.

"Sounds good." Sophie smiled happily. She and Tommy left Hometree shortly afterwards. He showed her the dense forest world of Pandora, teaching her how to memorise her way back to Hometree from anywhere on the planet. He taught her how to track, where to go to find water or food if she ever got cut off from a hunting party. All of this information Sophie took in with no questions asked. She was a Na'vi now and this information was vital for her survival.

"So, when do I get to come on a hunting trip then?" Sophie asked as she walked with him.

"Well, I'll have to talk to my father about that. But first you'll need to hunt and make a kill on your own. You need to prove you are ready, after that, you may get your own Ikran." Tommy explained.

"Well, I'll try my best." Sophie smiled nervously, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"Hey, you won't have to try. I know you'll do great." Tommy smiled back, causing the pair to blush. Instead of saying anything, the pair continued walking and remained in an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake watched as his daughter danced around with her friends. She had grown up so quickly. She was now a sixteen year old girl, entering maturity. He was afraid he was going to lose his little girl, afraid that once she found a mate he would never see her again. Then there was the matter of Tommy, who had passed his final test of becoming a man. A ceremony was going to be held to celebrate Tommy's coming of age soon. As a man Tommy would be able to do a great many number of things he couldn't do as a boy. He could make his bow from the wood of the Hometree, he could become the leader of a hunting party and he could chose a woman. This brought a slight smile to Jake's face. It had been almost three months since Sophie had been accepted into the clan. She had learnt to hunt and had gained her own Ikran. She was officially part of the clan and Tommy seemed to be spending every moment he could with her. The two were inseparable.

"Jake, have you seen Tommy?" Neytiri asked, walking over to Jake.

"He left Hometree about an hour ago. I think he was going on a hunt with Sophie." Jake shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy and Sophie were running through the dense forest areas of Pandora.

"This is all your fault!" Sophie snapped at the male behind her, running as fast as she could.  
"Hey! Don't blame me! How was I supposed to know there was more than one?!" Tommy yelled. Sophie ignored his comment and kept on running, weaving her way through various plants. There was a Thanator hot on their tails, keen on having them for it's latest meal. Sophie knew they were getting close to a point where they could escape it. There was a waterfall up ahead, if they jumped into the water below it then they would be safe. However her plan was interrupted when a yell of pain filled her ears. She skidded to a stop and looked behind her, horror and fear filling her eyes at what she saw. The Thanator has managed to grab Tommy, it's teeth sunk into his leg.

"Tommy!" Sophie screamed and drew out her bow, putting an arrow in it at incredible speed. She released the weapon and it hit the Thanator in the eye, causing it to roar in pain, releasing Tommy. Sophie instantly rushed over to him and helped him to his feet, then guided him to the waterfall as quickly as she could without hurting him. When they reached it, they both jumped off the ledge they were on and dove into the water. They soon resurfaced and swam to the shore. A few minutes later, Sophie had managed to lead Tommy into a cave and was tending to his wounds.

"I'm sorry...I should have...I should have gotten to you sooner." Sophie whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Words couldn't describe how guilty she felt. Tommy's hand resting on her cheek soon made her look up in shock and feel something other than guilt.

"It's not your fault...I wasn't fast enough. Don't blame yourself, please. It hurts me to see you so upset." Tommy said softly, gently stroking her cheek. The two looked into one another's eyes for a moment or two, then slowly leaned in close to one another until their lips touched. Their lips moved in a synchronized dance, making the kiss that much more enjoyable. After a few minutes, Sophie broke the kiss and blushed brightly. Her eyes remained down and she stood up.

"I'll go find some herbs to treat your wound." She mumbled and then rushed out of the cave. Tommy sighed softly and rested his head in his hands, mentally cursing himself.

"Well done Tommy, well done." He muttered to himself.

A few minutes away Sophie was collecting herbs, though her mind was elsewhere. Tommy had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Instantly she realized it had been a mistake on her part. Tommy was going to be the next clan leader, so no doubt there was some kind of arranged pairing with him and someone else. By kissing him back, Sophie knew she'd probably ruined that for him.

"I'm such an idiot!" She cursed, throwing a rock at a tree. In her mind, this was an excuse the Omaticaya could use to kick her out of the clan. This was the first time she felt like she belonged anywhere and she didn't want it to be over so soon. Just then, the sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. She instantly stood up and looked around.  
"Hello?" She called into the darkness. There was no answer, only a soft growl. Without even hesitating, Sophie ran away from the sound of something growling and didn't look back. Whatever it was, it was probably keen on eating her. Soon, she found herself back at the cave and rushed inside. This happened to make Tommy jump like mad.  
"Sophie? W-What's going on?" Tommy asked. She didn't answer, she just grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet, basically dragging him deeper into the cave. The sound of claws scratching against the stone floor could be heard not far behind them. Suddenly, the ground collapsed beneath them and they fell down through a small hole, landing on the ground with a loud thump. Tommy landed on his back and Sophie landed on top of him. The two groaned in pain, then slowly opened their eyes. Both were too shocked to speak, instead they just blushed brightly for a while.

"Um, Tommy, I want to say I'm so..." Sophie started but was then interrupted by Tommy kissing her. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed him back. She couldn't fight it any more. Over the past few months she'd really grown to like Tommy. She had strong feelings for him. As the kiss depended, and Tommy's hands ran suggestively down her sides, Sophie began to feel something pushing up against her thigh. It only took her seconds to realize what it was.

Tommy blushed brightly as he took in what was happening. He didn't mean for it to happen, he was just getting too excited, but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop himself. His ceremony was tomorrow night, tomorrow he would become a man and could do what he was doing now, take it further, without the disapproval of his people or Eywa. But he just couldn't resist any more. He had chosen the woman he wanted to be his mate already. Ever since he first saw her he had chosen.

"Tommy..." Sophie whispered, gently breaking the kiss between the two. He looked up at her, an obvious flush to his cheeks, and wondered why she had chosen now of all times to stop.  
"We can't do this Tommy...not now..." She blushed, looking down.

"Why not?" He asked, curiosity and concern filling his eyes. Did she not love him as he loved her?

"It is not the way of the People. It is not before Eywa. We would be bringing great disrespect to your family." Sophie stated. Tommy paused for a second, realizing she had a point.

"Alright..." He sighed softly and slowly moved away from her.  
"Tommy, I want to...I just don't want to go against the clan's wishes." Sophie said softly, trying to reassure the nervous young male that it was not him, it was just the timing.

"I-I should have waited until tomorrow. Things are going to be weird now." Tommy groaned.

"Hey, it's not. I promise." Sophie smiled and gently rested her hand on his cheek.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair made their way back to Hometree. Jake and Neytiri had been worried about the two. They had never been out this late before and all kinds of questions were asked when the pair arrived back home. Tommy quickly explained the details of what happened, him getting bitten by a Thanator and then the two of them falling into a chamber below the ground, having to wait out any possible threats. Both Jake and Neytiri were relieved that the two were alright after hearing what they had been through. It wasn't long before everyone was settled in and ready for bed. Most fell to sleep relatively quickly, however two souls couldn't. Tommy was laying on his back, his thoughts all over the place. Why couldn't he have waited? Why couldn't he have just held back his urges for that little bit longer? He already knew the answer to those questions, but he was still frustrated with himself for being so weak, so out of control. Resting not too far from him was Sophie, who was laying on her right side and contemplating her thoughts. She'd been aware about her feelings for Tommy, but she hadn't been aware they were mutual. Normally, girls her age would be thrilled about this but she wasn't exactly over the moon. Tommy was the son of a clan leader, and the ritual of the clan stated he would take his father's place. Clan leaders were meant to be paired with people their parents saw fit. Sophie just had a feeling Jake and Neytiri had someone else in mind for their son, someone who was actually born a Na'vi. Slowly she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, however Tommy remained awake for many hours before he finally managed to fall asleep. When he woke up it was close to noon and everyone else was awake. It then hit the half-awake male what day it was. It was the day of his ceremony, the day he became a man. Tommy sprinted across the branches of Hometree until he reached the ground, looking around desperately to find his father.  
"Morning sleepyhead." Giggled a familiar voice. He turned around and saw one of his closest friends; Kazumi. She was the daughter of Norm, an avatar who had stayed on Pandora with Jake, and Ninat, one of the Omaticaya females that Norm had grown quite close to over the years. Kazumi was quite tall for a Na'vi woman, but it only made her the same height as the Na'vi males so it wasn't like she was some kind of giant amongst them. Her outfit consisted of white and brown colours. On her top half it was like she had fashionable bandages across her chest. On her bottom half she wore a white loin cloth with a brown belt which had tassels either side and floral decorations around the middle. She had two plated braids of hair hanging from her forehead, one on either side. The rest of her hair flowed freely down her back and ended just above her knees.

"Hey Kazumi." Tommy smiled, slightly relieved it was her that had spoken to him.  
"I just heard some new avatars are waking up. You want to go to the avatar compound and have a look?" The excited young female asked. The two had a habit of sneaking to the Avatar compound to have a sneak peak at the newly awaken avatars, betting on which ones would go to certain clans and as much as Tommy wanted to go, he couldn't. He had to find his father.

"I'd love to Kaz, but I have to find my father. Maybe next time." Tommy smiled and started walking off towards the tree of Souls, a place where he normally could find his father.

"Alright, I'll go alone. I'll see you at the ceremony tonight big man!" Kazumi giggled and ran off into the dense jungle area that surrounded their home. Tommy chuckled softly and continued walking, continuing his mission to find his father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazumi had just reached the boarder of the avatar compound. She could see the humans that worked there walking around the courtyard, wearing their gas masks which supplied them with the gas they needed to breathe. Two of them were talking about something odd.

"That's the second anomaly within six months John. What if something is going wrong with our transfer methods?" The shorter of the pair asked, obviously worried about something.

"Just because he has green eyes it doesn't mean we need to worry." The second man, John, said.

"But the girl with the blonde hair was nerve racking enough, now this...!" The first man snapped.

"This is nothing to worry about! There was just some colour pigment mix up! He's perfectly healthy and normal. We're releasing him out soon." John sighed and walked away from the first man, who sulkily walked back into the building. A few minutes later, the doors opened and a tall male avatar was released into the courtyard. He was in a single word; mesmerising. Kazumi found it hard to take her eyes off him. His long braided hair had been tied up into a ponytail and he had braids like hers on either side of his forehead. He wore a pair of black shorts which were accessorised with a belt that had large padded sides to it, outlined with small blue feathers. He had bands wrapped around his legs just below his knees, one around his neck and one on his left arm above his elbow. Then there was his eyes, his green eyes which sparkled like emeralds. Never before had Kazumi seen a male who looked so perfect. She watched as he nervously moved around the courtyard, seeming distant from the other avatars who were giving him strange looks. He started walking over to the edge of the courtyard, directly towards her. She gasped and backed away further into the plants she had been using as a hiding place, but it was too little too late. He had noticed her, his eyes locked with hers and he moved towards her even faster. Kazumi instantly started running in the opposite direction, heading back towards her home.  
"Hey! Wait!" A male voice called, no doubt from the avatar she'd been eyeing up, but she didn't listen she just kept on running. Soon, a hand grabbed her wrist causing her to be pulled to a sudden stop. She was going to scream, lash out and attack whoever it was that had grabbed her, but when she locked eyes with them, she instantly froze into a state of awe.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, looking at her with his green eyes. It then struck her that her hand was gripping the dagger that rested in her belt. It was an instinct, whenever she felt threatened or afraid she would grab the dagger without hesitation.

"What's your name?" The male asked, seeming unusually calm around a violent Na'vi.

"Why is it important to you?" She hissed, tightening her grip on her weapon.

"It's not important, I'm just curious." He shrugged, looking at her with honesty in his green eyes.

"Kazumi." She mumbled after a slight hesitation and slowly released her grip on her weapon.  
"It's nice to meet you Kazumi, I'm Mark Smith." The green eyed avatar introduced. His name suited him well. It was simple, yet it sound strong and powerful.

"Nice to meet you too Mark Smith. Now let me go before I make a hole in you." Kazumi snarled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down kitten." He sighed and let her wrist go.

"Don't call me kitten either." She growled and ran off into the forest area. As much as she hated to admit it, she was rather fond of that avatar and wanted to get to know him more. She figured he would still be there in the morning, so she would head over there at dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There is explicit sexually content in this chapter, so be warned. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
**

Tommy eventually found his father who was kneeling in front of the tree of souls, his queue connected to it as he whispered a quiet prayer to Eywa. Tommy waited patiently for his father to finish before he spoke up, knowing it would be disrespectful to interrupt him. Soon enough, Jake slowly removed his queue from the tree of souls and stood up, turning around to see Tommy.  
"Son, is everything alright?" Jake asked, noticing the slightly worried look on his son's face.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Tommy stated.  
"I'm guess this is about your ceremony tonight and the choices you can make after it." Jake smiled. He knew his son like the back of his hand, if he didn't know any better Jake would swear he was telepathic. However, if he didn't know his son that well, what kind of father would he be?

"H-How did you know?" Tommy asked, slightly stunned by his father's accurate guessing.

"I've known you for eighteen years Tommy, it's quite easy for me to tell what's on your mind. Now, tell my son, what is it you want to talk about exactly?" Jake asked, sitting down and patted the spot beside him. Tommy sighed softly and sat down beside his father, pausing slightly to construct his words into an understandable sentence. After a few moments, he began to speak.

"Dad, I know once I become a man it's customary for me to chose a mate. I've known which woman I want to chose for a while now, but I wanted to get your approval, since I know you wouldn't want me to be with someone you are not fond of." Tommy explained quietly.

"Tommy, you don't need my approval. Whoever you pick I will support that decision and accept that person into this family. I want you to pick someone you love and not worry about what I will think. Besides, I'm pretty sure I know who you're going to pick and if I'm right I'd be very happy." Jake smiled, ruffling his son's hair slightly. Tommy chuckled, slightly embarrassed by the loving act.

"I doubt you know me that well to guess who I've fallen for Dad." Tommy smiled.

"Oh really? I'm thinking of a blonde haired female." Jake smirked, folding his arms.

"How do you do that?" Tommy gasped, blushing a bright shade of red.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blonde haired female in question was with her friends get ready for the ceremony.

"So, am I the only one who is going to go wild on the drinks tonight?" Eyrina smirked, putting most of her hair up into buns either side of her head. She was one of the more confident females of the clan, not afraid to strut her stuff or flirt with the young and rather amorous males. She wore a yellow top which covered all the way down from her chest to her stomach, a brown loin cloth which was covered by a green belt that had slightly paler green tassels hanging from it and similar yellow jewellery. She wore a brown and yellow necklace, a yellow beaded bracelet and yellow feathered earrings. From her appearance, it could be easily seen that she was bright and cheerful.

"Eyrina, I'd like to be able to know where I'm going when I head home tonight. If you go wild on the drinks you're gonna end up sharing a bed with some strange guy you hardly know." Amana giggled, putting on her necklace. She was a bland female when one considered her clothing style. She wore a pale brown shirt and loincloth which had a similar belt to the one Kazumi owned around it. She also wore a necklace which had a claw attached to it as the charm. Her hair, which was completely braided, hung from a high ponytail and she had several braids of her hanging down from either side of her forehead.

"What's so bad about that? I might get a fun night out of it." Eyrina smirked.

"I swear you're no better than a Thanator in mating season." Ikariyu scoffed, brushing Nicole's hair as she spoke. Ikariyu wore a deep pink top and a long loin cloth of the same colour. She had three bracelets on her, two on her wrists and one just above her elbow. Her hair, which was completely braided was styled into a very bold and large style.

"Oh be quiet you! You're just jealous I have the looks to get any man I want." Eyrina giggled.

"You've got the looks alright, looks that say 'I'm single, take me please! I'm a lonely and rather lusty teenager who needs some man attention'." Kazumi smirked.

"That about sums it up." Nicole giggled. Sylwanin entered the room, smiling at her friends who were clearly having a good time getting ready. She wore her normal outfit which consisted of brown leggings, a brown floral belt, a brown shirt and a brown necklace. Her long braided hair hung loosely down her back and one braid was hung below her ear and back round her head on either side of her forehead. She looked back into the room she had come from.  
"Come on Sophie." Sylwanin sighed, folding her arms in slight irritation.  
"I look silly, there's no way I'm coming out." The blonde haired female replied.

"You look beautiful, now come out before I drag you out." Sylwanin ordered. Hesitantly, Sophie stepped out and instantly all the girls froze in shock. Sophie wore a white outfit which consisted of a white beaded top, a pair of white knickers which were surrounded by a beaded white belt which had tassels that fell all the way to the floor. She wore matching earrings and a necklace.

"Oh my god! You look amazing!" Amana gasped, covering her mouth in shock.  
"I totally agree, you look stunning Sophie." Eyrina smiled.  
"Eyrina's gonna have trouble getting male attention tonight with you looking like that." Ikariyu smirked, causing the blonde haired female to blush brightly at the accusation.

"The only male she's going to be focused on is Tommy." Nicole giggled.

"Nicole!" Sophie gasped, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Well all know it's true, besides we all know Tommy will choose you as his mate." Sylwanin smiled. The blonde female instantly blushed brightly and rushed out of the room, causing all the other girls to laugh and giggle. Tonight was the night Tommy would pick a mate and after their kissing the other day, Sophie knew how he felt about her. But would he really pick her as his mate?

* * *

A few hours later everyone had gathered within Hometree and were awaiting the man of the hour, who currently was having what humans call a panic attack.

"Tommy! Breathe!" Jake snapped, trying his best to calm down his son. Eventually Jake reminded the young boy how to breathe and Tommy managed to calm down.

"Thanks dad." Tommy whispered, knowing his father would now ask what was wrong, what had caused him to freak out and in all honesty Tommy had no idea. He couldn't understand what had happened, he hadn't been feeling nervous at all.

"Any time son. Do you want me to get you a drink of water?" Jake asked, doing the complete opposite of what Tommy had expected, so the young male nodded hesitantly and watched his father leave to acquire the drink. Normally Jake would ask if something was wrong, however this time he didn't. This made Tommy incredibly suspicious, then again, maybe his father somehow knew this was just a spur of the moment thing and had no motive of happening. Soon after Tommy had his mental contemplations, Jake returned and handed Tommy the drink he had been carrying. Tommy drank gratefully, feeling a whole lot better after having some fluid in his system.

"So, you ready to go out there or do you need a few more minutes?" Jake asked.

"I'm ready." Tommy smiled and handed his father the empty water flask.

Minutes later Tommy emerged and the ceremony began. Everyone watched in happiness as the young male was given his status as a man. It didn't seem like long later that everyone was dancing around to music and generally having a good time. Tommy was surrounded by many of his friends, all of them giving him compliments and congratulations. He thanked them, but subconsciously he was looking around for the one female he hadn't seen all evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie sat by the pool, absently swirling her feet around in the cool water. The luminous plants provided enough light for her to be able to see anything that might try to sneak up on her, but her mind was not on predators. Her mind was on the man many would think she was trying to avoid. In truth, she wasn't. She was just trying to get away from the loud noises.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me." A voice chuckled. She gasped and instantly looked behind her to see Tommy standing there.

"I-I'm not! It was just too noisy back there..." Sophie protested, blushing brightly.

"Don't worry...I'm here for the exact same reason." Tommy smiled and sat down beside her.

"But it's your party...everyone will be wondering where you are." Sophie pointed out.

"I told them I wasn't feeling too good after drinking whatever that strange alcohol is, so I was going to go lay down." Tommy stated, smiling softly as he too put his feet into the pool. Before Sophie could think to respond, Tommy kicked his foot sideways, causing her to be splashed by water. She gasped, looking down at her now soaked clothing, then glared at him. Without saying a word she pushed her hand against his shoulder and shoved him forwards, causing him to fall straight into the pool. Tommy resurfaced a few seconds later, looking at her in shock.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with me!" Sophie giggled and then burst into hysterics when she saw the expression on his face. When she wasn't looking, Tommy took the chance to creep up on her and grab her ankles. It was too late when she realized what was happening, as Tommy yanked her into the water before she could even think of attempting to break free. When she resurfaced all she could see and hear was Tommy laughing like a maniac. She started using her hands to send torrents of water at him relentlessly. Tommy soon returned the attack and they continued doing this for several minutes until their arms started to get tired. When they stopped, they both started laughing which soon faded when Tommy noticed how beautiful the blonde haired female before him looked. The white clothes she wore, which were now soaked and almost transparent, made her seem like an angel. Sophie noticed how he was looking at her and blushed brightly, climbing out of the pool. Tommy blushed and instantly followed her, feeling like a right idiot.

"Sophie...wait a second...I just, I want to say I'm..." Tommy started, but was stopped when she kissed him passionately. He hesitated a moment, then kissed her back. The two locked lips for about five minutes, then hesitantly broke apart.

"I chose you..." Tommy panted, blushing brightly. Sophie smiled, softly stroking his cheek. Soon, the two leaned in for another kiss. However, it was instantly a mixture of passion and lust. Neither eased up, they only went deeper. Tommy's hands ran down Sophie's sides, slowly unlacing the strings to her shirt. He'd had a desire to see her naked for some time now, ever since he'd heard two of his friends talking about catching her taking a bath in the pool. After removing her shirt, Tommy took a few moments to admire what he saw before him. Her breasts were slightly larger than the average Na'vi female, but that just made him love them more. Slowly, he ran his right hand up her torso until it reached her right breast. His hand grasped it and began fondling it lovingly. He then planted gentle kisses on her left breast, licking it and sucking on it affectionately.

"Oh god, Tommy..." Sophie gasped, moaning as he continued working on her breasts. His free hand then began to trail down her body and slowly remove her loincloth. Once unlaced, he picked it up and threw it aside like he had with her shirt. She was now fully naked before him, vulnerable to whatever he wanted to do to her. Whilst still working on pleasuring her breasts Tommy gently began to stroke her womanhood with his left hand, causing the female to gasp loudly.

"Tommy!" She exclaimed in pleasure, arching her neck back and began panting.

"You like that do you? How about this?" Tommy whispered seductively and gently pushed one of his fingers into her womanhood. Sophie squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly.  
"Don't stop." She gasped, blushing brightly and gripped Tommy's shoulders softly. The young male smirked and obeyed her wishes, gently pushing his finger in and out of her in a pleasurable pace. Dazed by the pleasure she was receiving, Sophie slowly ran her hands down and removed Tommy's loincloth. She threw it aside and grasped his erect member in her hand, then gently started to move her hand up and down. Tommy rested his head on her shoulder, moaning softly.  
"Oh Sophie, god that feels so good..." He moaned, still fingering her womanhood.

"Tommy, I can't wait any more, I need you, I need to be mated with you now." Sophie panted and gently stroked the tip of his member, moaning as he continued to pleasure her. Those were the words Tommy had been dying to hear. He wanted her even more than ever.

"T-Then we must do it before Eywa." Tommy moaned softly and stopped fingering her. A small smirk formed on his face when he noticed how wet she was for him, so he stopped fondling her breast and grabbed his queue, holding it out before Sophie. She did the same, then looked at him.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this Tommy? I mean, once the bond is made it can't be broken. I don't want you having second thoughts." She blushed.

"I'm never going to have second thoughts, you are the only woman I want." Tommy smiled and kissed her softly. Slowly, the two joined their queues and made their bond through Shahaylu.

Sophie's eyes went wide in shock as she felt all of Tommy's lust flow into her.

"Tommy!" She exclaimed loudly in pleasure, clinging onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, panting softly and began rubbing his member against her womanhood. The two locked lips and kissed one another passionately, preparing to complete their bond and become mates.

"T-This may hurt a little..." Tommy whispered and slowly began pushing his member inside Sophie's womanhood. She squirmed a little, slightly uncomfortable with the feeling but soon settled as she felt Tommy's lust building up. She whimpered softly as his member pushed against the membrane that was her virginity. She clung onto him tightly, closing her eyes and waited for him to break the last barrier of her innocence. With one quick thrust, Tommy forced his member through the membrane, breaking it which caused Sophie to yelp in pain.

"Sorry." He whispered and kissed her softly to try and somehow ease her pain, waiting for her to tell him when it was ok to move. After a few short moments, Sophie nodded softly and Tommy began to gently thrust his hips, causing them both to gasp in pleasure.

"Tommy, go faster." Sophie moaned, leaning her head back. He obeyed her command and gently pushed her down so she was on her back, then began thrusting into her even faster.

"Oh god, Sophie, this is so good." Tommy panted, thrusting as fast as he could. Both were getting more and more excited as their lust built up through Shahaylu.

"Harder! Oh god Tommy please go harder!" Sophie exclaimed, wrapping her legs around his waist. Tommy began to pound himself into her, going at full speed and strength. The sudden change of position allowed him to thrust even deeper, causing the pair to become overwhelmed with pleasure. Both were moaning loudly, trying to give one another as much pleasure as they could. However, the two were soon close to reaching their climax.

"S-Sophie...I-I can't hold it much longer..." Tommy gasped.

"M-Me neither..." Sophie panted. Tommy pounded himself in her a few more times, as hard and as fast as he could, then moaned loudly as he felt himself release his seed into her womb. The two were soon a heated and tangled mess of limbs panting and laying on the ground, desperately gasping for breath. It took them a few minutes to fill their lungs, then they looked at one another.

"I love you." Tommy whispered, gently stroking his mate's cheek.

"I love you too." She whispered back and rested her head on his chest, nuzzling against him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazumi slowly crept back to the Avatar compound. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she longed to see the avatar she had met before once again. Mark Smith. That name had been ringing in her head ever since she met him and she had no idea why.

Within a few minutes she arrived and spotted him walking over to his own individual hut. Just as he opened the door he looked back and his eyes locked with hers, making her wonder if he had some kind of way of knowing where she was when she turned up. A soft smile formed on his face, then he used his hand to make a gesture at her, encouraging her to come over to him. After establishing the coast was clear, Kazumi quickly and quietly rushed over to him. He smiled and greeted her in a whisper, then gestured for her to enter his home which she did without hesitation.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy, I wasn't expecting company." Mark stated after he closed the door.

"Trust me when I say I've seen worse." Kazumi shrugged, looking around. Other than a few pieces of clothing laying around and empty beer cans in the kitchen the place was spotless.

"So, may I ask as to why you've come here?" Mark asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"It's my friend's ceremony tonight and now everyone is getting drunk. I'm not fond of being around drunk people." Kazumi sighed, knowing that Eyrina would probably be out of her head by now. Mark nodded in understanding. He too had a hard time being around those who were intoxicated, seeing as he hardly ever got drunk himself. He only drunk beer when he had friends over and he'd only have one can. Hesitantly he got up and walked over to Kazumi.

"So, why did you come to see me kitten?" He asked.

"I told you not to call me that." She snarled, her ears folding back.

"Alright, I apologise, that skipped my mind. So, why did you come to see me then?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just figured I'd get to know an avatar." Kazumi shrugged.

"So it's got nothing to do with my green eyes?" Mark chuckled.

"I'm used to different people now. There's one avatar in our clan who has blonde hair, so you having green eyes isn't all that special to me." Kazumi stated.

"Well, I'm slightly insulted but I'm sure I'll get over it and you'll soon be apologising." Mark smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself avatar, I don't apologise." Kazumi scoffed. She then gasped as Mark cornered her, trapping her with his arms, looking straight into her eyes with his green ones.

"Well, we'll have t change that won't we." He whispered.


End file.
